


The Rightness of it All

by superemily1213



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Just really cute, M/M, Takes place during and after 1x12, This fic is just a tad bit late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemily1213/pseuds/superemily1213
Summary: It's the day. The day in which Alexander Gideon Lightwood will marry Lydia Branwell.I'm bad at summaries, don't judge me. This takes place within and after episode 1x12. Canon up until the aftermath of the iconic wedding scene.





	The Rightness of it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic (technically, because the other one I started was never finished). I hope you guys enjoy. Not beta read, all mistakes are mine.

It's the day. The day in which Alexander Gideon Lightwood will marry Lydia Branwell.

 

Alec is standing up at the altar, with Jace standing behind him. Alec's parabatai looks at him with concern and worry, knowing the secret that Alec is hiding. Alec, who is painfully aware of the fact that Jace  _knows_ he doesn't want this, is lost in his thoughts.

 

Alec fidgets as he waits for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle, hating every moment but knowing he has to do what is right for his family, the clave...Magnus.

 

Alexander's thoughts drift to the warlock who has made his life 100 times harder. Magnus, with his eyes that can tell a whole story and with a wardrobe that rivals Isabelle's. The man that Alec can never stop thinking of. The man that Alec knows he doesn't deserve, doesn't ever want to see pain in those eyes because of him ever again.

 

He's brought back to the present when he hears the doors open, his sister walking gracefully down the aisle, looking beautiful as ever. He looks at her straight in the eye, giving her a message the way only siblings can.

 

_I hate this. I don't want this. I want him._

 

Izzy smiles sadly at her brother, conveying her understanding with her eyes. She steps up onto the altar, across from where her big brother is standing, just a few steps ahead of where Lydia will soon be standing and marking Alec with the union rune.

 

Alec looks back up, towards the beginning of the aisle where Lydia is now standing. She looks beautiful, with her white and gold dress flowing beautifully around her slim figure. Her hair is in a beautiful braid, resting over her shoulder.

 

Alec knows he should feel something, seeing her walking towards him, looking radiant and perfect. He knows that he should be smiling and looking at her with so much love and adoration that no one one the room would be able to stand it. He knows he should be happy that he'll get to finally run the Institute.

 

None of that is what he feels. All he feels is empty. Dreading the moment that he'll be married. 

 

Hating that all he can think of is Magnus walking towards him to get married instead of Lydia.

 

Lydia makes it up to the altar and smiles the perfect smile at Alec. All he can manage is a very small smile, with no real happiness behind it. Alec can't force anything more than that. It's all just too much.

 

Alec and Lydia exchange jewlery: a necklace for Lydia and a bracelet for Alec. Then it's time for the part Alec's been dreading the most.

 

As Lydia goes to draw the tune on Alec's wrist, the sound of doors slamming has everyone looking towards the start of aisle. They're all curious to see who is walking in to the wedding so incredibly late. Curious as to whom is interrupting the  _beautiful_ wedding between Alexander and Lydia.

 

Then  _he_ walks in, like he owns the place, looking magnificent as always. His hair has red highlights in the front and Alec thinks he couldn't look any sexier. Especially with the suit he's wearing that seems to mold to his body in all the right places.

 

_Magnus._

 

Then suddenly, the air is knocked out of Alexander's chest like he just ran for a mile without stopping. He's staring at Magnus with an open mouth, not fully believing what he was seeing. His mind goes blank, the only thing going through his head is the thought  _What is he doing here?_

 

Magnus stares straight at Alec and nobody else. He doesn't say a word. He doesn't dare to. If he does, the tears will flow. If the words leave his mouth, he'll be betraying the man standing up at the altar, looking at him with so much shock, and dare he think it, happiness, for the intrusion upon the wedding.

 

He speaks only when Maryse tells him to leave. "Maryse, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

 

Alec hears Jace and Izzy whispering but his brain doesn't register any of the words that are leaving their mouths. Alexander looks at Magnus with a sudden clarity. He realizes why Magnus isn't saying anything. Magnus would never out Alec.

 

Alec also realizes that if he tells him to leave, Magnus will tell him to have a good life and never look back. If Alec says that he's just in time, Magnus will sit down and not say a word. Magnus is asking him, one final time, to make a decision.

 

Thoughts are flying through Alec's mind, one after the other, never stopping for even a second.

 

_My family..._

 

_Izzy..._

 

_Jace..._

 

_Max..._

 

_Do I dare go against everything that I've ever been taught just for Magnus...my happiness?_

 

With that, Alec's mind is made up, resolve set deep into his mind, praying to the angels above that everything will be fine.

 

Alec turns to Lydia and tells her he can't do this. Can't give up his one chance at happiness just to please his mother, father and the clave.

 

"You don't have to explain," Lydia says as she puts a hand on Alec's cheek. "I'll be fine."

 

Alec turns to face Magnus, never tearing his eyes away from the beautiful man in front of him for fear he'll disappear...again. Not once breaking his eye contact with Magnus, Alec steps down from the altar, and makes his way to the warlock, a determined look on his face.

 

"Alec, what are you doing?" Maryse asks this question as she's walking briskly towards him from where she had been standing behind Magnus.

 

Alec, interrupting his mother before she can finish her question says, "Enough."

 

He's never done enough, has he? All those times that Alec had been told that his best wasn't good enough. His choice now is enough though. Enough to make him happy and enough to make him more comfortable in his own skin, his own body.

 

Alec reaches Magnus and takes the warlock by surprise when he grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and pulls him in for a kiss. In front of everyone. No hesitation. Finally letting out all the secrets he's been keeping, finally accepting himself.

 

The kiss, for both the shadowhunter and warlock, was everything they had dreamed of. It was the perfect balance of tongue and lips. Neither ever wanted the moment to end. Alec couldn't think of any better way of describing the moment than just... _right._ The way Magnus was holding onto the shadowhunter's jacket at his his hips. The way Alec was still holding Magnus' lapels for dear life.

 

It was  _right._

 

The way Magnus went chasin  after his man's lips, when said man pulled away for a brief moment. The way Alec looked down at Magnus' lips and went back in for more.

 

It was  _right._

 

Unfortunately, they had to breathe, otherwise they would die. Although, both men would have been happy to go out in that fashion.

 

The two men pulled apart, breathing hard, their hearts racing as fast as the speed of light. They stared at each other, speaking with their eyes. Magnus, sensing his other half's sudden discomfort and unsure feelings, speaks up.

 

"You never cease to amaze me, Alec."

 

Alec, finally breaking from his stupor, asks, "What did I just do?"

 

Magnus just looks at him with the barest hint of a smile.

* * *

Later, when the two are alone in Alec's room after their little run in with his parents, neither man can keep the large smiles off of their faces.

  


Magnus looks at his beautiful nephilim...boyfriend? Is that what they are now? Oh well, they'll take things slow. Labels don't mean anything to the warlock, so long as he can hug and kiss his Alexander without having him run for the hills.

  


"Alexander...you don't know how happy you have made me. Never have I felt the way I feel now, for you."

  


Alec blushed and looked away from the warlock. He wasn't used to the attention being on him. It was always on Izzy and Jace. He was always just...in the background, never being noticed. Except for now. Magnus made him feel special, like he was relevant and important. Alec didn't know how to express all of what he felt towards the beautiful man standing before him. So instead, he looked at Magnus and just said, "Thank you, Magnus. You make me happy as well."

  


Magnus, understanding that Alec wasn't good with words, took the compliment and smiled adoringly at Alexander. He leaned in for a kiss, and Alec, not ever going to deny this beautiful man of such a thing, kissed him back. Just as beautiful and breathtaking as the first kiss, Alec still couldn't hold back the smile the lit up his face when they broke apart. Neither could Magnus, for that matter.

  


Smiling, Magnus said, "Well, this has truly been an amazing day, Alexander, but it's getting late and I need my beauty sleep."

  


"You would still be beautiful even if you didn't get any sleep." Alec blushed, but his smile didn't lessen and he didn't look away. He couldn't, never even wanted to.

  


"How sweet of you, Alexander. Although, we may have to agree to disagree on this one." Magnus laughed lightly and leaned in to kiss Alec's cheek. "Goodnight, my darling."

  


"Goodnight, Magnus." Alec smiled, and watched the warlock open up a portal to his apartment. As Magnus stepped through the portal, Alec couldn't help but to think that everything, even with Maryse not agreeing with his decision, just felt... _right._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this disaster of a fanfic XD


End file.
